NUESTRA HISTORIA
by lizzy-86
Summary: todos creemos que debes casarte enamorado...que pasa cuando te obligan a casrte con alguien a quiem ni siquiera le hablas... el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas aun despues de casarte... VOLVI DEJEN REVIEWS BESOS
1. Chapter 1

Mmm los personajes de ccs no me pertenecen ¡ por desgracia

**NUESTRA HISTORIA**

**Por**

**Lizzy-86**

Se miraba a una joven sentada en el suelo de una habitación pensativa y con su pijama(shorth y blusa) su vista estaba ida hacia un vestido que estaba colgado enseguida de su peinador lo miraba con cierta tristeza

Aquí estoy yo a unas cuantas horas de casarme no me quiero casar y porque lo hago ? En cierta parte por despecho y en otra porque de no haber aceptado me hubieran casado como quiera asi que por lo menos me queda decir que me caso por que yo asi lo decidi pero ese no es un consuelo porque seré infeliz el resto de mi vida, no es que no este guapo el hombre pero el hecho es que no lo amo y mucho menos creo q el sienta algo por mi , bueno creo q si siente lastima ya que eso es lo que yo siento por el porque a el también lo obligan , y como empezo esta farsa el dia en que a mi madre s ele ocurrio ir a Inglaterra "hacer negocios" valla que a eso fue eso fue lo que hicieron la madre de eriol mi ahora prometido y proximo esposo y mi "adorada" madre…

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ flash back$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

ding dong-se escucho el timbre-

mama porque venimos asu casa si son tratos de oficina-le preguntaba una joven de tez blanca a su madre-

tomoyo es porque ella me sito aquí no en su oficina y porque no sinvito a comer asi que no seas maleducada y comportate-le respondia la accionista mayoritaria y presidente de d&k la gran empresa de japon sonomi daudoji-

muy bien mama tratare de mostrar mi sonrisa a tu nueva socia-le respondio la nivea-

al instante abrieron la puerta

buenas tardes señora la señora hiraguisawa la estaba esperando, siganme porfavor

asi las llevaba a una gran sala muy lujosa de muy buen gusto penso tomoyo y al voltear miro una pintura de una señora con un señor y un joven

señora espere aquí pónganse cómodas que les ofrezco?

Un café para mi y para ti hija?

Un te esta bien

Muy bien señora señorita , me retiro en unos egundos la señora estara con ustedes compermiso

Mientras en la habitación de cierto joven…

Eriol comportate y no seas maleducado

Esta bien mama lo are como siempre lo hago

No hijo esta vez tendras que ser mas respetuoso

Pero mama de quien se trata ahora ?

Daudoji

Queeeeeeeeeee! Ni con empujones me bajas esa daudiji es un demonio note acuerdas que cuando eramos pequeños siempre nos peleabamos y ni que hablar la ultima vez que vinieron hace 3 años empezamos bien pero a las pocas horas ya nos habiamos peleado , bueno de hecho desde que yo me acuerdo vivimos peleando, ademas nose porque siempre se empeñaron tu y la seora sonomi en que nos tratáramos y que nos llevaras bien si nunca le hacemos caso

Ay hijo pero si se pelearon la ultima vez fue porque le pusiste una lagartija en su cabeza

Mama fue una inocente broma-rio el joven al recodar esa pequeña asaña-

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$flash back dentro del flash back$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

Estaban dos jóvenes sentados en el jardin

Hay eriol que cosas dices-decia tomoyo sonriendo-

Enserio tomoyo tienes un cabello hermoso-decia un joven mirando fijamente el cabello de la joven cuando…tomoyo que eso que tienes en el cabello-dijo con cara de serio-

Yo pues no c haber –la joven toco su cabeza y sintió algo blandito y rasposito lo hagarro con la mano y cual fue su sorpresa era una lagartija fea y horrorosa ella solo grito y salio corriendo de en circulos - Y un joven muerto de la risa cuando tomoyo se dio cuenta de que todo habia sido obra de cierto joven de cabellos negros con reflejos azules y ojos color zafiro y tez blanca

Eriol hiraguizawa eres un perfecto idiota –dijo tomoyo y se fue del jardin-

A eriol se le borro por la sonrisa como por arte de magia y le grito-y tu eres una niña que no aguanta una broma eres una amargada-

Ya madura –le grito de nuevo tomoyo-

Lo are pequeña lo are…

**$$$$$$$$$Fin del flash back dentro del flash back$$$$$$$$$**

Así habian transcurrido 3 años desde ese accidente

Eriol eriol

Ahh si mama q decias

Q bajaras te comprtaras

Esta bien mama que mas me queda

Así bajaron los 2 a la sala

Sonomi que gusto en verte!-exclamo la rubia-

Lo mismo digo Isabel-dijo abrazandola-

Pero mira que grande se a puesto este joven y que apuesto ehhh-dijo enfatizando esto ultimo pero tomoyo no le prestaba atención-

Grasias señora sonomi-dijo eriol sonriendo-

Pero que hermosa estas tomoyo-dijo Isabel abrazando a tomoyo –

Este grasias señora Isabel-dijo esta pero mostrando una sonrisa muy forzada-

Y dime cariño tienes novio-pregunto la mama de ojiazul-

Esto le callo como balde de agua fria a tomoyo solo abrio sus ojos y bajo la vista

No no tengo novio –dijo triste mente la joven-

Perfecto, y porque no la saludas eriol

Este … hola daudoji

Hola hiraguisawa

Así trancurrieron los dias y eriol y tomoy ni se dirijian la palabra mas que para lo necesario y una semana antes de que se regresaran a japon en una cena las mamas de ambos les comunicaron sus planes…

Muy bien hijo y tommy-dijo sonriendo Isabel-

Tenemos algo que hemos decidido y se los comunicaremos-dijo determionada sonomi-

Hemos decidido unirlos en compromiso y s ecasaran en 6 meses-dijo sonriendo Isabel-

Los 2 jovenes estaban concentrados en sus platos y al escuchar esto levantaron la vista

Que les parece?-pregunto Isabel-

Como que que nos parece-dijo eriol- ya decidieron no

Pues si y quieran o no se casaran asi que eriol te iras con ellas a japon y en unas semanas mas te alcanzare yo ya que alla sera la boda

Pero yo… esta bien -eriol ya no dijo nada y salio del comedor

Tomoyo y tu que opinas-dijo sonomi-

Que que opino- hablo por fin la nivea- si por mi fuera sabes muy bien que no lo aceptaba pero me lo estas imponiendo y no puedo hacer nada al respecto mas que aceptarlo ya que en eso quedamos no? Me lo advertiste sobre iyasui ya que yo me aferre a el y me dijiste que si no funcionaba tu me escogerías a mi esposo pues ya lo lograste asi que no tengo nada que objetar as lo que quieras –dijo con sus ojos lelnas de tristeza y con lagrimas amenazantes en salir –compermiso me retiro estoy cansada-asi salio la nievea del comedor

Pero que niños-dijo sonomi-

Ya lose pero lo entenderan y terminaran por quererse

Así es por eso e aceptado el trato que me dijiste asi nuestros hijos estarán al mando de cada una de las empresas …

Así siguieron platicando

Mientras en la habitación de tomoyo…

Alo se encuientra sakura?

Si permiteme… mounstro telefono

No soy mounstro y contesto en mi cuarto-contestaron-

Ok –colgaron el tleefono-

Alo habla sakura

Sak soy tomoyo

Tomoyo que gusto

Tengo que contarte algo muy urgente que paso aca-le dijo casi llorando-

Tommy me estas preocupando dime te escucho-le contesto sakura-

Me caso

Queeeee!-se sorprendio –

Como lo oyes

Y por que te casas apoco fue amo aprimera vista y con quien?

No sakura me caso porque mi mama me obliga ya sabes por lo del acuerdo de iyasui y me caso con eriol hiraguizawa

Que! El ingles uq e te molestaba desde pequeña?

Si el mismo

Y cuando sera la boda

En 6 meses

Y tu lo quieres hacer?

No pero no tengo opcion-dijo la nivea con lagrimas en los ojos-

No llores tommy vas aver que todo se soluciona y no te casan con el

-trato de animarla-

No sakura yo se que no cambiaran de parecer y me tendre que casar con el ,ademas de que me quejo si no ew con el sera con otro asi que no tengo mas que aceptarlo-dijo con resignacion la joven amatista-

Ay tomoyo y cuando regresas

En una semana con novio y todo

Quee!1

Así lo decidieron las 2

Las 2?

Mi mama y la mama de hiraguizawa

Bueno entonces aquí te espero y buena noches

Grasias sak buenas noches saludame a odos por alla

Así lo are bye

Bye-cortaron la llamada-

Tomoyo se acosto llorando y pensado en la orma e impedir ese matrimonio

**Una semana después….**

Vamos tomoyo nos tenemos que ir nos deja el avion-le grito sonomi desde el estar de las casa hiraguizawa , tenia al lado a isabel ya eriol las malestas ya etaban en el carro el chofer las habia subido ya hace 10 minutos solo esperabana la amatista-

Ya voy madre-dijo al fin y bajaba con un capri blanco y una blusa lila y y zapatos del mismo color, cabello suelto lacio y un poco maquillada y su bolsa-

Eriol voltio y penso es bonita pero no la amo

Ya estoy aquí madre vamonos –se disponia salir cuando la detuvo sonomi-

Espera a tu prometido

Agarrale lamano-le dijo en secreto a eriol-

Eriol agarro la mano de esta y ella se sorprendio

Vamos tomoyo tenemos q irnos si no perderemos el avion

Si hasta luego señora nos vemos en algunos meses

Ay querida dime suegrita

Mama ya basta vamos sonomi

Así abordaron el avion sonomi se encargo de sentarlos juntos y ella se sento con la asistente tomoyo preferiria estar en el lugar que estaba su madre pero no le quedo alternativa, ninguno de los 2 articulo palabra durante el viaje estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos

_" aquí voy a enterrar lo que siento y dejar que mi madre dirija mi vida y casarme,porque no puedo negarme y ya e irme con ella"_

_"porque mi madre es asi porque tuve que aceptar ese trato ,que estoy haciendo me dirijo a mi destrucción y a una vida triste y al mismo tiempo a destruire la vida de otra persona, porque simplemente no se cae este avion y se termina esta tortura "_

Porfavor abrochen sus cinturones y enderecen su sacientos en unos momentos aterrizaremos

Esto hizo que los 2 salieron de sus pensamientos

Así bajaron del avión ,agarraron las maletas y se fueron a la mansión daudoji que desde luego eril iba a ser huésped de esta ya que próximamente llegaría a ser parte de la familia y asi trancurrio 1 mes y si llego el dia que harían publico su compromiso y todo era un alboroto en la casa de los daudoji

Tomoyo hija apurate que iremos al salon –decia sonomi-

Ya voy madre –bajaba una joven con el cabello suelto recogido con una pinza unos jeans y una blusa color rosa y sus sandalias no se maquillo solo las pestañas y brillo-

Eriol regresamos en un par de horas

Ok madre

No te vas a despedir

Adios tomoyo le dio un beso en la mejilla

No vemos eriol

Así se fueron al salon se peinaron y tomoyo no quiso pinarse la regañaron y ella dijo que se bañaria al llegar y se podria los tubos calientes que no queria un peinado porque no le gustaban para su vestido y queria sentirse comoda ese dia con eso se las quito de encima y cuando llegaron adentro estaba lleno de flores , cuando ingresaron a la casa eriol noto que tomoyo no venia peinada

Tomoyo porque no te peinaste?

Porque no me gusto ningun peinado de ahí eran muy ostentosos y no le quedaban al vestido que me pondre

Eriol sonrió- ohh ok-

Así transcurrieron las horas

Tomoyo anda sal que eriol y tu tienen que bajar juntos a la recepcion

Ya voy madre solo me estoy poniendo perfume

Cuando tomoyo habrio la puerta eriol notola gran belleza que su prometida y futura esposa poseía no es que no lo habia notado antes sino que ahora se miraba muy hermosa ya que traia un vestido color negro y redaltaba mas su blanca piel(pongan en google miss puerto rico 2005 y después en imágenes y el primer vestido negro es ese y para mas vista en la 2da Pág. tambien es el 1er vestido ) su cabello se puso los tubos y lo dejo suelto sus ojos estabaan maquillados con gris y negro y tenia solamente brillo en sus labios

Ya estoy lista vamos –ella no se fijo en su prometido ya que estaba distraida y triste-

Bueno nosotras nos vamos ustedes pasan unos 10 minutos después-dijo Isabel-

Esta bien madre-respondio eriol-

Duranter esos 10 minutos eriol la estuvo observando mas detenidamente_"en verdad es hermosa y creo que es dulce creo q no seria muy difícil enamorarme de ella ,pero que rayos eriol piensa tu ya tienes a quien amar "_

Vamos eriol ya es hora de enfrentar esta gran farsa no te olvides de sonreir-esta le dijo melancolica y este lo comprendio todo ella tampoco se queria casar-

Si ya lo se –respondio eriol y le ofrecio su brazo-

Aquí vienen los enamorados

_"enamorados que ironia"-_tomoyo-

Trancurrio una hora y tomoyo platicaba con sakura y eriol con sahoran separados como si no existiera uno o el otro

**Con sakura…**

Así es sakura no abra ada entre el y yo solo nos casamos por que nos obligan ademas tu sabes lo que paso con iyasui y no volvere a amar

Pero tomoyo no crees que después de que se traten se enamoraran y tendran bebes, ay que lindo unos sobrinitos

Sakura no digas tonterías y cambia de tema

ok oyes y quien es el joven que esta con eriol?

El es su amigo y casi socio ya que el heredara las empresas de su padre y ademas la mama de eriol y el padre de sahoran son socios y cuando hereden ellos seran socios es mas los padres casi no hacen nada ellos 2 son los que negocian bueno a excepción de mi matrimonio

Ohhh entonces seriamos socios?

Si sakura ya que tu tambien heredaras de tu padre

Así es , oyes pero que guapo esta

Si esta guapo quieres que te lopresente?

Ay no que pena

**Con eriol…**

Sahoran ya te explique como esta la situación

Y no tendras hijos?'

Pues no creo ya que no tendremos nada de anda

Pero eriol si esta muy hermosa

Eso lo note desde hace mucho pero ni asi

Ay anda dame un sobrinito

Que no y no empieces a molestarme que si quieres que guerra la tendras

Que te refieres-dijo este un poco sorpredido-

No creas que no me e dado cuenta de cómo miras a la joven que esta a lado de tomoyo-le dijo este con una sonrisa-

Ahhh no es cierto

Sahoran no tienes que disimular conmigo te conosco desde que estabamos pequeños asi que ni me lo niegues te gusta

Si si me gusta y que me la vas a presentar o me vas a seguir molestando?

Te la presentare pero cuidado porque con ella no jugaras si te acercas a ella sera para algo serio entendido

Ay claro eriol ella no es como las demas aunque no e cruzado palabra con ella se nota no t epreocupes

Eriol y sahoran se acercana tomoyo y a sakura

Amor en donde te metes, la abrazo-

Ehhh yo este- tomoyo se sorprendio y se sonrojo-

Sakura solo sonrió y sahoran tambien

Platicaba con mi prima "amor"-uso el mismo tono-que se te ofrece-sonrió y agarro uan de sus manos_-"valla espectáculo que estamos dando"_

Este yo-nervioso- tambien platicaba con sahoran mi amigo y me ìdio qu le presentara a sakura,… le gusta mucho tu prima esto ultimo se lo dijo al oido

Ahhh esta bien –sonrió y lo miro alos ojos- a ella tambien le gusto el –tambien al oido-

Sakura el es sahoran li el amigo de mi prometido y ella es sakura kinomoto mi prima

Mucho gusto señorita kinomoto

El gusto es mio señor li

Este le besa la mano sakura se sonrojo y tomoyo y eriol sonrieron

Pero dígame simplemente sakura no me gustan mucho los formalismos

En ese caso usted digame sahoran

Muy bien sahoran

Y sakura quiere bailar?

Si con mucho gusto

Así se fueron a bailar y eriol y tomoy todavía seguian abrazados cuando se dieron cuenta se sonrojaron y este la solto

Disculpa es que me distraje

No te preocupes eriol yo tambien con los de sakura y sahoran

Sonrieron los dos

Minutos después platicaban animadamente los 4 jovenes y tanto eril como tomoyo se dieron cuenta que tenian muchas cosas en comun

Damas y caballeros es el momento de que entregue el anillo –dijo sonomi-

Eriol tomoyo acerquense-dijo Isabel-

Ellos 2 se acercaron tomados de la mano claro lo primero era la impresión

Se pagaron las luces y solo se ilumino a tomoyo y eriol eriol saco una cajita y le dijo a tomoyo

Tomoyo este dia es muy especial para mi ya que hoy nos comprometemos oficialmente y no creo haber escogido mejor mujer que a ti espero y nuestro martimonio dure para todo la vida y con este anillo sello nuestro compromiso,-saco el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo, era un diamante de 24 kilates-te amo – se acerco a ella y beso su mano ella sonrió

Cuando todos los ahí presentes dijieron

Beso beso beso!

Eriol miro asu madre y esta con su mirada le hizo saber que lo debia hacer eriol se fue acercando a ella muy lentamente el la miraba a los ojos y poco a poco s efue acortando la distancia entre ellos y sus labios se unieron fue un beso muy corto pero los presentes quedaron satisfechos y aplaudieron, ellos bajaron del pequeño escenario montado Bailaron una pieza asi trancurrio toda la noche y ellos 2 no se volvieron a mirar los ojos solamente platicaban con sakura y sahoran la prensa les tomo fotos a los 4 juntos y después a ellos 2 solos al siguiente dia saldrian lsa fotos en los periódicos de sociales

**5 meses después…**

Llovia a mares pero era normal ahí llovia de noche y de dia estaba templado y por la tarde sol un poco de calor el clima de ahí estaba loco

_"Mañana me caso y hace algunos meses me comprometí pero desde ese dia solo hemos cruzado palabras cuando nos entrevistan y simulamos ser una pareja de novios normal y enamorada en realidad no lo amo porque no pasa algo y terminamos y "…_ -rompio en llanto-basta tomoyo no llores eso no solucionara nada-se decia a si misma- se escucho un trueno ella se sobresalto y se levanto abrio la ventana y salio a la terraza no le importo que estuviera llviendo y se mojara y llorando grito-maldita seas iyasui ayakano ojala y tu vida sea tan infeliz como la mia – por ultimo se arrodillo y se abrazo asi misma estaba completamente mojada sus lagrimas nose veian por la lluvia y cuando levanto la vista obserbo a 2 zafiros verla desde la terraza de enseguida ella solo se paro y semetio a su cuarto se baño ,se cambio de pijama y se acosto a dormir

En la habitación de eriol mintos antes…

Se encontraba parado en la terraza viendo llover

_"Mañana es el gran dia ques e arrepienta porfavor no me quiero casar tengo 22 años ella 20 no nos amamos solo fracasaremos pero ese ya no sera nuestra culpa , crei que ella queria este matrimonio pero el dia del compromiso supe que ella tampoco lo deseaba_-se escucho que abrian las ventanas de al lado asi que decidio voltear porque su prometida abria sus ventanas-porque llorara-al escuchar las palabras y el nombre que dijo comprendio que ella amaba a otro como el a otra pero cuando la vios ahí tirada sintio muy feo al ver sus desesperación y cuando sus ojos s encontraron con los de ella sintio algo en el corazon pero solo miro como ella se levantaba y se metia asu cuarto el tambien hizo lo mismo segundos mas tarde y se aciosto a dormir mañana seria un largo dia.

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$fin del flash back$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

Ese viaje fue mi desgracia y la de eriol, porque son asi nuestras madres que les costaba hacernos caso y no obligarnos…-se escucho que abrieron la puerta-

Pero tommy todavía estas ahí sentada anda ya no tardan en venir la maquillista la peinadora y también no tardan en venir sakura, chijaru, naoko, rika,mei ling la prima del joven sahoran y tambien las que te ayudaran a vestirte

Así llegaron todas se maquillaron y se vistieron claro la ultima en vestirse fue tomoyo y cuando salio todos quedaron maravillados en como se miraba su vestido se conformaban de 2 piezas y corse que diseñaba perfectamente su cintura bordado en forma de v desde arriba de sus cenos hasta la cintura y de ahí segui bordado por toda la cintura en medio de sus cenos habia una tela transparente, esponjado y bordado de abajo todo con cristal austriaco y con hilos de ceda tenia una tiara de cristal y un velo muy sencillo (si no me entendieron la gran descripción del vestido jeje pongan en google Demetrios Wedding vallanse a la segunda pag y es el primer vestido dice abajito demetrios princess) estaba al pie de la escalera y empezo a bajar cuando lelgo al final su mama la abrazo

Te vez hermosa hija-dijo efusivamente sonomi-

Grasias mama ya vamonos no?-dijo sonriendo tomoyo si era falsa esa sonrisa-

Aquí tienes tomoyo tu ramo- dijo sakura este era de rosas rojas-

Valla sakura te vez muy bonita-dijo tomoyo-

Grasias tommy pero tu escogiste el diseño- su vestido era de color blanco con lavanda y las de las demas solocolor lavanda pongan en google miss Canadá 2005 y es el numero 13 de la 1era Pág.

Así es verdad-sonrió-vamonos

Así se fueron a la iglesia

En la iglesia tocaban la canción de inicio y paso toda la corte de honor primero sakura que era la dama de honor acompañada de sahoran que era su acompañante y después todas las demas chicas, la mama de Isabel y eriol, sonomi con fujitaka y por ultimo tomoyo con touya su adorado primo que venia para su boda desde nueva york la entrego a eriol y este le dio un beso en la mano y así comenzó la ceremonia

Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la union de estos 2 jovenes eriol y tomoyo y así comenzo el padre…

Señores los anillos-dijo el cura-

Se acerco sahoran

Haber hijo di lo que ensayaste

Yo eriol hiraguizawa te entregoa ti tomoyo daudoji este anillo que simboliza la union de nosotros y prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad amarte y respetarte todos los dias de mi vida le coloco el anillo

Yo tomoyo daudoji te entregoa ti eriol hiraguizawa este anillo que simboliza la union de nosotros y prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo dverso en la salud y en la enfermedad amarte y respetarte todos los dias de mi vida le coloco el anillo

Las arras

Tomoyo te entrego estas arras que simbolizan que nada faltara en nuestro hogar

Eriol yo as recibo en señal del cuidado que tendré del dinero que traigas a nuesto hogar

Así termino la ceremonia y los felicitaron al salir de la iglesia

Felicidades amiga-dijo sakura-

Grasias sakura aunque tu y yo sabes que esto no va a ser nuestra felicidad-contest tomoyo-

Felicidades eriol-dijo sonriendo sahoran.

Grasias amigo –le sonrió eriol-

Después se fueron en la limosina a la recepcion estaban bien callados hasta que eriol rompió el silencio y le agarro la mano

Estas bien

Si grasias, lo de anoche yo

No te preocupes entiendo

Tomoyo le sonrió

Mira casi llegamos preparate porque ahí nos preguntaran muchas cosas los reporteros

Si pero diremos lo mismo de siemrpe no estamos felices es nuestro sueño hecho realidad en fin ya sabes

Así es

"bueno ya estamos casados solo espero que mi madre no quiera que le de un heredero muy pronto"- penso eriol…

**Notas de la autora:**

Ahhh no puedo evitarlo se me ocurrio esto y pos lo desarrole asi para mi me quedo bien noc para ustedes asi que porfis manden reviews aunq sean malos para criticarme y de mas besos

**Lizzy-86**


	2. La LuNa dE mIeL

**DISCLAIMER: CCS NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP**

**NUESTRA HISTORIA**

**POR**

**LIZZY-86**

**CAPITULO 2**

**La luna de miel…**

La fiesta habia concluido todo habia sido muy bonito las luces,la cena,las flores todo estaba perfecto pero solo habia un detalle que no le agradaba a tomoyo ,cualquier chica le hubiera agradado estar en el lugar de ella casarse con eriol hiraguizawa menos a ella

Hemos llegado-le dijo eriol mirandola serio-

Esto es?-dijo tomoyo asustada-

Si es un hotel ,mi madre se encargo de reservar la suite presidencial-dijo eriol mas serio-

Ahh fue tu madre

Eriol bajo de la camioneta y abrio la puerta de tomoyo y le tendio la mano como todo caballero que era ella se la dio y bajo del camioneta( era una lincoln negra con spinners eriol es joven y le gustaba presumir un poco ejje) entraron al hotel y se dirigieron a la recepción eriol firmo la reservación y después el botones los llevo a su habitación durante este trayecto eriol estaba serio y tomoyo nerviosa porque no sabia si eriol reclamaria sus deberes conyugales…

Muy bien señor espero y disfrute su estancia ,usted tambien señora-dijo el botones y dejo la llaves a eriol y salio de la habitación-

Ire a cambiarme este vestido-dijo tomoyo mientras eriol tomaba el champagne que habia en su habitancion y cuando vio salir a tomoyo tenia su pijama era un conjunto de short con una blusa de botones color lila-

Porfin solos no-dijo eriol con sarcasmo-

Si- tomoyo bajo la vista y se dirigia a dormirse-

Muy bien tomoyo mi madre espera que cumpla con mis deberes de esposo y creo q tu esperas lo mismo no es asi?-dijo eriol un poco alterado-

No yo no…-dijo tomoyo asustada-

Yo no que?.hacercandoce a ella

Mas bien Tu no quieres y yo tampoco-dijo retrocediendo

No hables por mi –dijo sonriendo-

Eriol no porfavor no me obligues –tenia el temor es sus ojos al verlo acercarse-

Entonces porque te casaste? Si no querias cumplir dime-tomandola por los brazos y alzando un poco la voz-

Porque … porque yo…-lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos-

Tu que, dime no estabas muy feliz de casarte por eso no protestaste-decia eriol gritando-dime dime porque entonces te casaste si no ivas a estar de acuerdo con tus deberes de esposa… q ironia tu aquí queriendo ser mi esposa mientras ami me obligan no se porque pero creo que esto fue un caprichito tuyo y por eso mi madre me obligo a casarme contigo pero esto no se queda asi si querias ser mi sposa vas a ser con todo y sus deberes- eriol agarro a tomoyo y la avento a la cama ella lloraba-

No eriol no por favor yo …..yo….yo no queria… -eriol estaba encima de ella sin camisa y casi sin pantalones-

Ah no querías entonces porque te casaste?-dijo eriol mirandola a los ojos-

Tomoyo no respondia de sus bellos ojos brotaba un liquido que cubria su bello rostro-

Si no me dices continuare lo que empece-dijo eriol empezando a desabrochar los botones de la blusa-

No no, te explico todo pero no porfavor no lo hagas ya es muy triste mi vida para que tu la hagas un infierno-decia tomoyo tratándose de safar de las manos de eriol ya que este casi la desnudaba-

Entonces dime porque te casaste y mas vale que sea una respuesta que me convenza-se tranquilizo un poco-

Me obligo mi madre, dijo que era por el bien de la empresa y que mi padre lo hubiera querido asi ademas yo debia hacerle caso

Porque

No entrare en detalles,te dire lo mas importante Hubo un chico a ella a no le gustaba hicimos un trato si lo que yo decia era verdad me casaba con el pero si no me casaba con quien ella decidiera

Entonces tu… asombrado por lo que ella le contaba-

Si eriol me case porque mi madre me obligo, ademas que ganaria si me negaba me casaria de todas formas contigo o con otro el caso es que me case sin amor y con alguien que tampoco me ama y si todavía quieres después d esto obligarme a cumplir con mis deberes adelante no me voy a oponer –dijo llorando amargamente-

Tomoyo yo…-sentia tristeza después de todo sus suposiciones eran ciertas los cazaron a fuerzas se sentia mal porque habia pensado en momentos de desesperación que ella queria casarse con el y que por eso lo obligaron a el que estupidez y después al verla ahí llorando tan frágil y asustada y el de estupido casi la obliga a a ser su mejer… en que diablos pensaba se hacerco a ella y la abrazo –

No te preocupes tomoyo no are nada… te creo y disculpame-

Grasias -dijo tomoyo-

Bueno ahora a dormir-le sonrio eriol-

Pero….

No te preocupes dormire en este sofa

Pero eriol

Pero nada anda duerme que yo tengo sueño tambien y este dia fue muy pesado

Esta bien –tomoyo se acosto en la cama y se dumio casi al instante eriol se durmió tambien pero el si pensaba que pasaría después si sus madres permitirian que se separaran

**Al dia siguente…**

Tomoyo dormia placidamente y desperto porque escucho a eriol halar por telefono mu alterado se levanto y se sentó en la cama para escuchar lo que decia su esposo

Pero mama como esta eso –decia eriol un poco alterado(que raro )

Pero esa es la unica forma?

Esta bien y cuando nos vamos?

Hoy mismo pero madre, que como una luna de miel-abrio sus 2 zafiros-

Mama pero…esta bien si si …acaba de despertar , aja en 2 horas si en casa de sonomi bye-colgo el telefono-

Que paso-decia tomoyo curiosa al escuchar la conversación y sobre odo al oir luna de miel-

Quieren que nos vallamos para Hawai de luna de miel, y ya nos tienen un lugar cerca de la playa lugar exlusivo y todo…

Yo.. tenemos que irnos?

Si tomoyo , es una orden ,ahh vistete rapido en 2 horas tenemos que ir a tu casa para que nos den las llaves y todo

Esta bien

Tomoyo se paro de la cama agarro ropa y se metio a bañar , cuando salio del cuarto de baño se encontro a eriol ya vestido eriol levanto la vista y sonrio

"después de todo ella es realmente hermosa"-penso, después aparto bruscamente la vista-

Ya casi estoy lista solo me pongo los aretes y me maquillo ok-le dijo la amatista-

Esta bien no tenemos tanta prisa aun falta 1:30 -sonrio –

Tomoyo acabo de maquillarse y se puso una pequeña diadema, unos pendientes y una pulsera , tomo su bolso y salieron del hotel hacia la casa de tomoyo eriol en todo el camino no hablo para nada tomoyo tampoco sentia un poco de pena , ella iba mu sumida en sus pensamientos que solo sintio que se detenian

Llegamos -dijo el ojiazul-

Este …perdon?...-tomoyo salio de su trance-

Que hemos llegado –dijo esta vez sonriendo-

Ahhh esta bien ,vamos?-dijo la amatista-

Vamos-respondio eriol-

Salieron de la camioneta y se dirigieron a la puerta entraron en la casa

Mama ya llegamos en donde estan?

En la sala hija vengan-le contesto sonomi-

Los 2 jovenes recien casados se dirigierona la sala con sus respectivas madres

Aquí estamos –dijo secamente eriol-

Bueno parten hoy a hawaii a las 4 de la tarde-dijo la mama eriol-

Pero nosotros no queremos ir a hawaii de hecho no tnemos pensado ir de luna de miel-dijo tomoyo mirando a su mama-

Pero esque aprte de luna de miel sera su nuevo hogar porque uan de las empresas sera abierta alla y necesito que esten alla para que funcione bien , tiene una casa cerca de l aplaya-dijo sonomi sonriendo-

Entonces ya lo tienen decidido por nosotros no es asi-dijo eriol mkirando a las dos mujeres con cierto desprecio-

No es que lo decidamos si no que los necesitamos alla, cosas de la empresa-dijo la madre de eriol-

Estabien madre me ire con mi esposa pero solo por algun tiempo tienen que tener a alguien para que se valla para alla cuando decidamos regresar-les dijo eriol a las 2 mujeres-

Esta bien hijo solo necesitamos que se estabilice la empresa en unos 2 años estarán de regreso-

Pero mama mis amigas están aquí , sakura mama no me hagas eso-le decia tomoyo a su madre-

Lo siento tomoyo tienes que ir lo siento pero ella puede ir después a visitarte-

A tomoyo no le gustaba eso ya que dejaría de ver a su querida amiga y mas en esta situación tan desgraciada para ella-esta bien madre –le dijo triste-sera como siempre, se ara lo que tu digas-dio media vuelta y se dirigio a la puerta-

A donde vas-le pregunto sonomi-

A casa de sakura, después de todo me tengo que despedir de ella-dijo azotando la puerta dejando a unos perplejos sonomi, Isabel y eriol-

Pero que niña-dijo sonomi-ven Isabel vamos a tomar el te, no vienes eriol-

Este no, voy a despedirme de mi amigo sahoran-dijo saliendo de la habitación-nos vemos mas tarde

En casa de sakura…

Entonces tommy te vas …-le preguntaba otra vez la castaña a la amatiasta, estaba aun sorprendida-

Si sak, ya sabes ahora soy un titere en manos de mi madre-le contestaba tomoyo un poco triste-

Pero tommy mira el lado poitivo de que te vas-le decia sonriendo la esmeralda-

Cual lado positivo, todo esta mal-le contestaba-

No mira estaras en la playa y estaras con tu esposo uno nunca sabe lo que pasara en un ambiente tan romantico-le decia sakura sonriendo-

Pasar que puede pasar?'-ahora la despistada era ella-

Ay tomoyo hay arena,mar,sol, los atardeceres etc, puedes hacerme un sobrinito-le decia sonriendo-

Noooooo eso nunca , esoseria atarme a el para siempre ,además acuérdate lo que te dije que paso anoche, casi me obliga

Ay pero no creo q lo hubiera hecho ademas es un cuero y tu eres una belleza tu bebe seria perfecto estaria divino

Ay sakura mientras sea un sueño todo esta bien ,dejemos eso y cuando me visitaras?

Pues no se depende de cómo este la situación de la empresa ya sabes que mi papa me deja al cuidado de todo,ademas sabes que touya no se hace cargo ya que esta en el hospital

Y como le va con su noviazgo?

Pues es una suerte que alla conseguido a una novia como Nakuru ya que con el carácter que se carga jeje ella es todo lo contrario el ella es todo miel siempre esta sonriendo y el serio ya sabes solo abre la bocota para molestar

Ay sakura no hables asi de mi primito querido

Oyes y en donde esta tu esposo?

Me imagino que en casa de su amigo li..

Ahhh ok y el los visitara?

Porque tanta pregunta de el ehhh te gusto mucho verdad

Pues si se porto muy lindo en tu boda y platicamos mucho sabes tenemos muchas cosas en comun

Si los vi platicando y bailando … no se te despego en toda la noche

Asi se la pasaron platicando…

Casa de sahoran

Entonces te vas a Hawai maldito

Si

Bueno veamos el lado positivo vas con tu hermosa esposa

Ni me menciones esa parte sahoran sabes que i por mi fuera no estaba con ella

Pues como no si te da vergüenza por lo de anoche pero que animal eres en verdad como se te ocurre que ella se queria casar contigo si mirate estas bien feo-le dijo sonriendo-

Inútil.-dijo sonriendo tambien-mira quien lo dice no te atreves a invitar a Salir a sakura

Pues eso es porque ella me atrae de verdad y no es como las otras solo un juego,ella de verdad es… lo que yo busco

Pero so solo la as visto 2 veces o 3 y platicaste mucho eso si pero no es para que la conoscas a fondo

Mira creeme que eso me basto ella es transparente y cuando tu enamores asi como yo vas a ver

Pues ya lo estoy

Ay esa mujer la tienes que olvidar sabes que ya estas casado

Pero ala fuerza

Ay eriol sera mejor que te vallas porque ya sol las 2

Tienes razon bueno amigo grasias por escucharme y me iras a despedir al aeropuerto?

Claro solo me baño y 1 hora ants de que te valals estoy ahio ok

Bueno te veo mas tarde bye

Asi eriol salio de la casa de sahoran y se dirigio a la casa de tomoyo en su carro

2 horas mas tarde se encontraban en el aeropuerto y estaban ahí sakura,sahoran,tomoyo y eriol… las madres de estos 2 ultimos no fueron ya que tenian compromisos…

Tommy no te preocupes te visitare en un tiempo mas solo deja que tenga un chancerito en la empresa y me escapo para estar contigo .le decia un poco preocupada por su prima la esmerada-

Esta bien solo es que me sentire un poco sola alla , pero para matar el tiempo buscare una escuela para entrenetenme en algo –sonrio-

Hay tomoyo si ya casi acabaste la escuela, bueno te faltan 2 años

Pues si y a ti tambien acuerdate-sonreia la amatista, estas eran observadas por 2 pares de ojos-

Disculpen y que es lo que estan estudiando?-pregunto sahoran-

Pues mira yo estudio administración de empresas porque yo sere la que herede las empresas de mi padre ya que mi hermano es medico y tomoyo pues digamos que sera la proxima diseñadora estrella de su empresa-sonrio sakura-

Sakura no digas eso-le decia apenada tomoyo-

Pero tomoyo si es la verdad, ademas estudio modelaje y ya termino la carrera

No fui la unica que estudio eso-le respondio tomoyo-

Pero yo lo estudie porque tu casi me obligaste a entrar ahí-replico sakura-

Como que casi te obliga?-pregunto sahoran-

Esque su mama no la queria dejar estudiar eso asi que ella me convencio para que la dejaran a ella tambien, eramos las mas jóvenes de la clase y la mejor fue tomoyo-sonrio sakura-cranme que es muy buena-

Basta sakura me averguenza-decia tomoyo un poco sonrojada-

Ay tomoyo pero si es la verdad-contestaba sakura –

Mira en sierta parte si lo hice para que me dejaran, yo no te obligue yo solo te invite para que te libraras de touya que es demasiado celoso

Celoso-"hay no tiene novio"-decia sahoran mirada eriol-

"esa mirada es de ayudame?"-este sakura tienes novio-

Ay no para nada-decia sakura sonriendo-

Entonces quien te cela tanto?-pregunto sahoran-

Ay no solo a mi tambien a tomoyo, mi hermanito mayor creanme que nos espantaba a los novios , pueden creerlo-decia sakura sonriendo-

Sakura dejame contradecirte con eso de los novios, ni a eso llegaban, si acaso 1 por cada una –sonrio-

Es verdad, nose porque acepto a eriol si mal no recuerdo no queria a ayakano-al oir este nombre a tomoyo se le borro la risa por completo

Sakura sera mejor que no hablemos de el ok-sonrio de nuevo, claro sakura sabia que era una sonrisa falsa por parte de su prima-

Esta bien tommy-decidio que no era el mejor momento de hablar de el y pos parte de los chicos no mensionaron esto ya que no querian intervenir en esto-

El tiempo de espera para que la pareja recien casada abordara el avion paso rapido se despidieron de todos y abordaron el avion….

Oyes sakura –le hablo el castaños a la ojiverde-

Dime sahoran

Te gustaria ir a pasear y después a cenar conmigo?-pregunto con los ojos impacientes-

Esto …claro sahoran-dijo sonriendole al castaño-

Perfecto-le sonrio el tambien-

Asi después de que sakura se dirigio a su padre

Papa saldre con sahoran a pasear y después cenare con el asi que llegare tarde a casa

Esta bien sakura solo que no llegues tan tarde

A donde vas mounstro-pregunto el hermano de sakura-

Primero no soy un mounstro touya y segundo no es de tu incumbencia, que te vaste y sobre que voya salir-respondio la castaña firme ante su hermano-

Con quien?-pregunto mirando para todos lados y pudo divisar que un joven castaño d eojos color ambar los observaba-ahhh con que es ese mocoso –y sin decir mas se dirijo a el- buenas tardes tu saldras con sakura?-pregunto serio-

Asi es-porque la pregunto-respodio de la misma forma –

Mira mocoso solo te are una advertencia, no te pases de listo con ella me entendiste ni le agarres la mano,ni si quiera te acerques mas de 60 cm de su rostro y de su cuerpo porque tengo contactos por todas parte sy si me entero que la agarraste si queira el cabello seras hombre muerto entendiste porque te las veras conmigo-sentencio el joven kinomoto al joven sahoran no le dio tiempo de responder porque su acompañante lo puso en su lugar-

Touya no te metas quieres no puedes mandar en mi vida ya no soy una niña tengo 21 años , y no amenaces a sahoran porque es mi novio entendiste , bye-la joven agarro la mano del castaños y dejo a un muy sorprendido touya y un atonito sahoran-

Al salir del aeropuerto sahoran abrio la puerta del carro sakura y subio después a el, se diigio al parque…. Minutos después ya estaba ahí bajaron y se sentaron en el pasto aljados de la gente…

Disculpa sahoran lo que le dije a mi hermano de que somos novios, esque me enoje y pues se lo dije para que sintiera coraje, creeme que esto nos lo hacia tomoyo y ami todo el tiempo,pero si después de esto ya no quieres salir o dirijirme la palabra lo entendere-dijo la esmeralda seria y mirando a lso ojos al castaño-

Sakura, creeme que tu hermano no me asusta y por lo que le dijiste que eramos novios creeme que no me gustaría otra cosa que serlo , se que es muy pronto para decirtelo pero yo me enamore de ti desde el dia de la fiesta pienso en ti todo el dia sueño contigo… bueno en pocas palabras crees en el amor a primera vista?

Yo… este… nunca habia sentido esto que siento por ti… y eso de el amor a primera vista no creia hasta que te conocia ti-sonrio-

Entonces sakura quisieras ser mi novia?-pregunto el joven sonriéndole a la chica de ojos jade-

Si si quiero-entonces los rostros de los jóvenes se fueron acercando poco apoco hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno pero apasionado-

Mientras en el avion…

eriol estaba sentado junto a su esposa pero ningno de los dos hablaba ella iba seria y callada y el no se atrevía a hablarle ya que se sentía todavía culpable de haberla juzgado asi la noche anterior -

-mientras tomoyo pensaba mirando por la ventana-"aquí voy acercándome poco a poco a destruir cada vez mas mi vida"-

**Continuara….**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh me tarde mucho en continuar este fic pero esque en las vacaciones no tuve mucha inspiración, y después cuando venia la inspiracio y queria escribir ya estaba en la escuela y me encargan demasiada tarea y ahora que tuve un chancerita el fin de semana termine por fin el cap este are lo posiblepor terminar otro lo mas pronto que pueda ahh y deséenme suerte porque el martes tendré 2 exámenes, ahh y gracias por los reviews y dejen comentarios para este cap ok… besos **

**Lizzy-86**


	3. EnAmOrAnDoCe

**DISCLAIMER: CCS NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP**

**NUESTRA HISTORIA**

**POR**

**LIZZY-86**

**CAPITULO 3**

**ENAMORANDOSE…**

Pasaron 6 meses desde que habían llegado a "su casa" y ellos ni se hablaban eriol ocupaba su tiempo en el trabajo y tomoyo estudiando y la oficina de diseño, trabajaban en el mismo edificio pero cada quien por su lado…

Pero un día eriol llegaba de su trabajo y se sorprendio por lo que vio, tomoyo estaba al pie de la escalera sentada llorando….

Que tienes tomoyo?-dijo en tono preocupado-

Eriol… yo… es que me siento sola aquí en esta casa tan grande… y pues no conozco a nadie por aquí….

Eso conmovió a eriol, el nunca hubiera querido que el menos tomoyo sufrieran pero pues sus madres asi lo habian decidido…-tomoyo-ella levanto la vista-quisieras cenar conmigo?- a ella se le iluminaron los ojos ya que lo que mas deseaba era un poco de compañía

Yo… si quiero…

Y a donde quieres ir pregunto el zafiro

A ningun lado… yo te preparare la cena-sonrio-

Tu cocinas-pregunto sorprendido-

Si, e cocinado desde pequeña no creas que soy una aficionada o peor que te voy a envenenar-sonrio muy dulcemente y eriol le correspondió la sonrisa-

Entonces vamos tomoyo haber que clase de comida me preparas-sonrio-

Enseguida estaban ya en la cocina …

Vamos siéntate -sonrio- tomoyo sacaba del refrigerador varios ingredientes como tortillas, queso,chile,aguacate y limones…despues lavo lo que se tenia que lavar y prendio la estufa, partio el queso y preparo una salsa de aguacate con los ingredientes restantes… si asi es le preparo unas ricas quesadillas...(mmmm esq es lo q staba cenando yop mmm q rico P mexican food ) se que no una comida gourmet pero ahora es lo que te puedo preparar ya que necesito mas tiempo para preparar la cena… pero te prometo que mañana te preparare un rico desayuno

Mmmmmm mas bien no sera que no sabes cocinar y que requieres la ayuda de la coinera…-sonrio-

Eriol claro que no ademas ya es muy noche y no podras digerir la cena asi que tambien por eso opte por prepararte algo ligero-sonrio- asi que solo calla y come…

Y asi lo hizo probo la primera quesadilla y quiso mas se comio 6 quesadillas esa noche hubiera comido mas si no fuera porque tomoyo lo reprendio y le dijo que si llegaba mas temprano le dejaría comer las que quisiera…

Pasaban los dias y con ellos los meses y ellos cada vez se conocian mas y se daban cuenta que tenian muchas cosas en comun… hasta se empezaban a extrañar cuando por alguna razon tomoyo no asistía ala comida por motivos de la escuela y eriol a la cena por motivos del trabajo…en realidad un sentimiento muy bonito comenzaba a aparecer en sus corazones…

**4 meses después …**

Eriol seguro que llegaban hoy –preguntaba una hermosa amatista-

Si tomoyo…sahoran me dijo ayer ya en la noche que llegaba a las 10 de la mañana en el vuelo 670 de Japón hacia Hawai-decia observando hacia varios lados para ver si encontraba a cierta parejita de castaños-

Tomoyo-escucho un grito y volteo enseguida- Sakura-dijo sonriendo, sakura corrió a abrazarla y despues saludo a shaoran

Como estas tomoyo-le dijo el ambarino-

Muy bien gracias shaoran… me permites tantito vamos a comprar unas botellas de agua regresamos enseguida

Amigo pero que bien te ha sentado el matrimonio

Ay que chistosito li-le decía eriol- y tu para cuando te casas o sakura te teme tanto que no te da el si

hiraguizagua no te quieras hacer el chisosito y cayate que se acerca tu esposa y mi novia

El zafiro solo sonrió y miro a la hermosa mujer que se hacercaba con la novia de su mejor amigo esa mujer era su esposa y el se había dado cuenta que desde hacia varias semanas empezaba a sentir algo muy especial por ella…

Amor ya recogiste las maletas…-pregunto sakura-

Asi es ya las metimos al carro solo las esperábamos a ustedes-le respondió el ambarino-

Nos vamos –pregunto la esmeralda sonriendo-

Claro, vamos hermosas -dijo eriol dándole el brazo a su esposa mientras ella le pasaba la mano por su brazo y le sonreía y salian caminando del aeropuerto mientras una sakura y un ambarino se quedaban anonadados por el espectáculo-

Subieron al carro y se dirigieron a un restaurant y mientras les traían la orden platicaban animadamente los 4

Entonces que cuando se nos casan- preguntaba tomoyo sonriendo mientras los cuestionados se ponían como tomates-

Este… yo… tomoyo… este-miraba a sahoran-

Diles amor a eso vámonos no-sonreía el ambarino-

Ok , nos casamos dentro de 2 años mas o menos la fecha aun no esta definida pero es cuando yo acabe mi carrera y miren este es mi anillo – mostraba un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante de color rosa-

Valla nos desapareceos por 10 meses y ustedes ya nos dieron una gran sorpresa- decía la amatista sonriéndoles-

Bueno en realidad los que queríamos ser los sorprendidos eramos nosotros 2 pero veo que no an hecho bien la tarea-decia sahoran sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras un eriol casi escupe el vino -

Tarea- decía una tomoyo muy confundida mientras sakura lo miraba con cara de callate-

Si ya sabes de hacer bebes… cuando nos van a dar un sobrino ehhh- a tomoyo se le subieron los colores y eriol solo sonreía al verla tan apenada-

Sahoran-decia sakura mientras lo pellizcaba en la pierna- te dije que esos comentarios están fuera de lugar –lo reprendía la castaña-

Tomoyo sonrio- mira por ahora no hemos pensado en darles un sobrino… vamos llevamos apenas muy poco de matrimonio lo menos que queremos ahora es tener un bebe, primero queremos disfrutar nuestro matrimonio- sonrio miestras eriol le agarraba la mano y la entrelazaba con la suya- verdad eriol

Claro, ahora no es tiempo de hacer bebes, solo de practicar-sonrio y miro a su esposa que se ponía de nuevo roja-

Sus ordenes señores-llegaba al mesero y libraba a una tomoyo de respoder a su esposo-

Este pues a disfrutar de nuestros platillos -decía tomoyo.-

Cuando acabaron de comer se fueron directo a la mansión, lo primero que hicieron fue enseñarles a sus invitados su habitaciones pasaron a bañarse y a cambiarse para jugar billar y después cenar

Lista sak- le decis tomoyo entrando a la habitación de la castaña-

Si, pero que bonita te vez tommy, ese conjunto te queda muy bien – decía sakura mientras se ponía perfume-

Mmmm huele rico, que perfume es sak-decia mientras agarraba el frasco-

Halloween, me la regalo saho- le decia sonriendo-

Pues tiene buen gusto-sonreia-

Tommy dime algo-decia seria la esmeralda-

Dime sak

Ya te acostaste con eriol verdad- decía sonriendo-

Ehhh- su cara estaba totalmente roja- claro que no, de donde sacas eso –decia avrgonzada-

Tomoyo me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras, lo vez con amor y no me lo niegues porque te conozco muy bien

Yo… sakura… esque… no me di cuenta como sucedió, ahora convivimos mucho salimos a todos lados juntos, salimos a cenar a pasear voy a su oficina el a sido muy atento conmigo… nose talvez solo me e dado cuenta de que me gusta mucho estar con el y me empiezo a enamorar de el-decia seria-

Y ya se lo dijiste a el para ver si siente lo mismo por ti

No , me moriría de la pena, mira si el siente lo miso que yo las cosas se darán no crees , no quiero forzar las cosas y que el se vea obligado a responderme

Tienes razón primita , pero ya quita esa cara que se darán cuenta que casi lloras por tu nuevo amor-decia sonriéndole-

Ay sakura nunca cambiaras-deia sonriendo y saliendo junto con la castaña de la habitación-

**Mientras con los chicos…**

Y dime sahoran como te sientes a unos 2 años de casarte?-le decía el ingles al joven chino-

Pues te dire que aunque falta mucho me siento nervioso-confesaba sahoran- y tu como te sientes al tener 10 meses de casado y no estar enamorado de tu esposa o bueno eso era al casarte porque ahora te veo enamorado o es que me equivoco- preuntaba ahora el ambarino-

No lo se sahoran, nose si me estoy enamorando de ella , compartimos mucho tiempo juntos y tenemos muchas cosas en común que estoy confundido ,pero lo que si te puedo decir es que me gustra mucho–confesaba el zafiro-

Pues como no si es muy hermosa ,Mmmmm eso quiere decir que tu y ella ya-

No, ella y yo aun no y no lo quiero hacer porque si de por si estoy confundido eso me confundiría mas , no le quiero hacer daño , además no se si ella me ve de la misma manera-

Muy bien amigo eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, no te apresures, aclara tus sentimientos con calma lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que salgas mas con ella y convive lo mas que puedas es la única forma de que alomejor se te quita esa confusión pero te puedo asegurar que hasta que no la beses vas a saber si ella en realidad es la mujer de tu vida o si Kaho lo era- lo miraba fijamente-

Pero si ya la bese cuando nos casmos tu viste-

Eriol la besaste ese dia pero últimamente lo as hecho- lo cuestionaba-

No

Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta- sonreía- y calla ya que ahí vienen las chicas

Eriol volteo y miro a sakura estaba hermosa y pero se quedo sin palabras al ver a tomoyo estaba realmente hermosa, el color fiusha de su blusa hacia resaltar mas su piel y sus hermosos ojos

Se ven muy bien –decia sahoran- muy hermosa amor esa blusa color turquea te resaltan los ojos

Grasias saho pero vámonos ya quiero empezar a ganarte amorsito-decia entusiasmada sakura y al mismo tiempo agarraba de la mano y jalaba a su novio fuera de la casa mientras tomoyo y eriol sonreían-

Nos vamos tommy

Vamos-eriol le agarraba la mano y salian fuera de la casa-

Y en que nos vamos a ir decía sahoran-

Pues en mi camioneta-decia eriol-

Claro que no nos vamos en mi carro-decia tomoyo sonriendo- es ese- decía señalando un **BMW** M6 **Convertible color negro**-

Pues vámonos-decia la castaña subiendo casia fuerza a su novio al carro-

Toma eriol aquí están las llaves-sonreía tomoyo , mientras le aventaba las llaves y este las cachaba-

Vámonos-decía subiendo al carro y lo encendía y comenzaba una canción en el estéreo y tomoyo y sakura comenzaban a cantar y eriol y sahoran solo la obserbaban-

_**Atrevete**_

_**a tocarte**_

_**pa' sentirme bien**_

_**pa' pasarla bien**_

_**Atrevete**_

_**a tocarte**_

_**pa' sentirme bien**_

_**pa' pasarla bien**_

_**no me digas que no**_

_**solo**_

_**dale hasta el suelo**_

_**vamos**_

_**no me digas que no**_

_**solo**_

_**dale hasta el suelo**_

_**vamos**_

-Y sahoran le decía a eriol,- amigo esta será una larga noche- miestras eriol sonreía-

**Notas de la autora:**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh después de casi un año pude hacer una cap mas de est fic, discúlpenme se que me quieren matar pero es que la universidad y el trabajo me tienen atrapada, además de que me faltaba inspiración y cuando la tuve falleció una tia que era muy querida por mi ella era una persona que era todo un amor y que yo puedo casi asegurar que era un angel… pero Dios decidió llamar a ese angel a su lado y miren en que fecha el 14 de febrero y pues ya se han de imaginar que toda mi familia quedo muy dolida por que no nos esperábamos su muerte , menos yo que para mi era como mi otra mama y hoy después de 6 meses empiezo a escribir de nuevo, asi que este capitulo se lo dedico a ella a mi Tía Rorry…

muchas gracias por los reviews dejados en el cap anterior y Espero les guste este capitulo y me meresca reviews … besos

**Lizzy-86**


	4. ¿¡ENAMORADOS?,UNA CITA…UN BESO…

**DISCLAIMER: CCS NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP**

**NUESTRA HISTORIA**

**POR**

**LIZZY-86**

**CAPITULO 4**

**¿¡ENAMORADOS?...,UNA CITA…UN BESO…**

Después de varias canciones cantadas por el dúo angelical ( sakura y tomoyo , bautizadas así por sahoran y eriol) fueron a cenar y después decidieron cambiar de planes y no ir al billar y se fueron al mini golf , hicieron competencias entre parejas pero los muchachos para hacer renegar a las chicas decidieron hacer ellos pareja…

Ok , ya estamos aquí , pero para que sea mas divertido eriol y yo seremos pareja y tu sakura seras con tomoyo, te parece…-decia sahoran sonriéndole a eriol, ellos ya se habían puesto de acuerdo y querían ganarles a las 2- y para que sea aun mas emocionante los que pierdan pagan los helados y dobles…-sonrio junto con el zafiro-

Sakura solo sonrió,-esta bien amor como tu quieras- y miro a tomoyo quien también sonreía-

Bueno , pero después no lloren porque les ganamos , fíjense que todavía les preguntamos si estaban de acuerdo ehhh- les dijo eriol-

Estamos consientes de eso amor mio y creeme que tal vez sean otros los que terminen llorando – le dio una gran sonris que embobo a eriol pero también le dio desconfianza ya que ella estaba muy segura de lo que decía-

Oye sakura, porque tomoyo dice eso, su confianza me esta asustando- sonrio y puso cara de miedo-

Sakura solo sonrio y le dio un beso- nada no pasa nada-

Ay sakura no seas mala , si van a perder que sepan porque lo hicieron- intervenía la amatista sonriendo y sacando un palo de golf de la bolsa que había escogido del estante en donde los rentaban y pegándole a la bola y metiéndola en el primer hueco con el primer tiro -

Oyes y tu donde aprendiste a hacer eso-decia eriol confundido-

Si porque- mientras observaba a sakura sacar otro de su bolsa e imitaba lo de tomoyo-

Es solo suerte-dijo tomoyo sonriendo esperando el turno de los chicos-

-Pasaron 2 horas y terminaron e juego ,los chicos estaban por debajo de las chicas y ellos nose lo explicaban –

No puede ser amigo mio nosganaron 2 jovencitas-dijo eriol sonriendo y confundido-

Asi es , creo que nos dieron una paliza estas 2 hermosuras –dijo el ambarino, dedicándole una sonrisa a su novia-

Les decimos - decía sakura a tomoyo-

Miren sakura y yo somos campeonas de golf de la escuela, al principio no nos gustaba pero nuestras madres se empeñaron en decir que se veía muy bien que lo aprendiéramos y al final se convirtió en un pasatiempo agradable-

Entonces uds saben jugar demasiado bien verdad-pregunto sahoran a sakura-

Asi es mi amorsito-respondio la esmeralda acercándose al ambarino y rodearlo con sus brazos por el cuello y darle un beso, cosa que no disgusto para nada a este-

-Estaban tan entrados en su beso que no se dieron cuenta de que tomoyo les habla- Sakura, sahoran, este si me escuchan verdad saku ,primita.-a eriol le salió una gotita en a cabeza y sonreía al ver que estos 2 no prestaban a tencion-

Te digo , como yo no quiero ser mosca en la sopa me voy a comprar un helado-dijo tomoyo caminando hacia la salida del parque de golf-

Espera yo voy contigo-dijo corriendo para alcanzarla-vamos-al decir esto le agarro una de sus manos y entrelazo su dedos, la nívea se sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo sintió muy bonito asi que solo sonrio y camino al lado de su esposo-

**Con sakura y sahoran…**

Estaban todavía besándose(yo no se como le harian por que ami ya me habría faltado la respiración) y cuando se apartaron notaron que sus amigos no estaban

A donde se fueron-preguntaba sakura mirando a todos lados-

No lo se sakura, pero vamos a sentarnos para platicar, anda vamos hace mucho que no tenemos una larga platica-dijo pasándole el razo por la cintura y llevándola bajo un árbol para después sentarse ahí-

Haber saho, que es lo que es lo que te preocupa-pregunto la esmeralda seria-

Esque estamos muy jovenesy ya decidimos comprometernos-decia sahoran mirando a su tierna novia-

Que me estas queriendo decir…. Que tu ya no …. Tu ya no quieres casarte conmigo-preguntaba sakura con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas-

Noooooooo, eso nunca, el que piensa eso de ti soy yo,pienso que te vas a arrepentir-decia bajando la vista-

Que pero porque, si yo te amo…upss-dijo tapandoce la boca con sus manos y avergonzandoce y sorprendiendo al ambarino, no es quesakura no se lo hubiera dicho sino que los dos eran demasiado timidos-

Yo…yo también teamo sakura y creeme que cuando me case contigo sere el hombre mas feliz de este mundo-diciendo esto abrazo a sakura y la beso-

**Con eriol y tomoyo…**

Los dos se encontraban en la nevería del parque y la señorita que atendía estaba de resbalosa con eriol cosa que a tomoyo no le callo cumcho en gracia…

Buenas tardes joven en que le puedo ofrecer-dijo esto con cara según ella de sexy y asiendo énfasis en la ultima palabra-

"**esta mujer se le esta ofreciendo"**

Hola preciosa, me podrías dar 2 helados por favor-dijo sonriendo-

Para ti lo que quieras –dijo mordiendoce el labio inferior-

Señorita se podría apurar-dijo tomoyo ya molesta y cruzada de brazos, la "señorita" por fin puso antencion a la muchacha junto a joven guapo-

Que no ves que el esta primero en la fila, además todavía no me dice de que quiere sus helados asi que espera tu turno-dijo molesta ya que según ella la intrusa había interrumpido la oportunidad de seguir ligandoce a eriol-como me dijiste que te llamabas precioso

Se llama eriol, es mi esposo y mi helado lo quiero de fresa , entendiste- dijo esto sonriendo y hacercandoce a eriol y plantándole un besototote en frente de la mujer de los helados, beso que a eriol sorprendió al principio pero lo correspondió con mucho gusto- te espero en la fuente cariño ,ten cuidado con las zorras y no tardes-al decir esto camino hacia una fuente cercana y se sento a esperar a eriol.

Este me das el helado que pidió mi esposa y a para mi de chocolate

Si señor-dijo la mujer avergozada- aquí tiene son 5 dollares-eriol le pago y se fue a donde tomoyo lo esperaba-

Toma amorsito-dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra y sonriéndole-

Gracias cielo, eres lo máximo-sonrio también, ambos callados por un segundo y despues se miraron a o ojos y rieron –

No puedo creer lo que hiciste, yo note que estaba coqueteando pero soy un caballero y no le estaba prestando mucha atención,pero eso que le dijiste estaba un poco pasado-sonrio el ingles-

Lo se y me da mucha pena, pero..-fue interrumpida por eriol-

Pero te ganaron los celos y la rabia y defendiste a tu marido-sonrio –

Tomoyo solto una pequeña carcajada y agrego- yo solo defendia lo que es mio-abrio los ojos al descubrir lo que había dicho-

Andale,ahora falta que digas que te gusto y que estas perdidamente enamorada de mi-sonrio eriol-

Pues que esperabas, lo de que me obligaron fue un pretexto a lo que yo en realidad quería-decia tomoyo con cara de drama-

Eriol reia divertido la ecena de la amatista que no se dio cuenta pero movio su barquillo y se le callo la bolita de nieve al ver esto tomoyo estallo en carcajadas

Jajajjaja… eriol …jajajaj …..eres …..jajaja…un…jajaj….un tonto-decia entre risas , mientras sujetaba su estomago con la mano libre( ella tenia su helado de fresa en la mano)

Tomoyo no te burles de mi, por tu culpa se me callo mi helado-decia eriol tratando de ser melodramático haciendo que la risa de tomoyo se intensificara-

Jajajajja….te digo….tonto al fin…jajajaaj

Asi , pues por decirme tonto me vas a dar un de tus bolitas de nieve(tomoyo lo había pedido doble)-decia el joven safiro-

Que estas loco , yo no tengo la nculpa mque seas torpe y se perdieras tu helado, ve con tu admiradora, seguro que ella te lo regalara-decia tomoyo parandoce ya que eriol hiba a agarrar una de sus bolitas de nieve-

Que estas loca no me querra vender nada, después de lo que le hiciste-decia comenzando a perseguir a tomoyo alrededor de la fuente-

Por que me persigues-decia presurando el paso-

Porque corres-contestaba el inglesdivertido al ver la actitud de la amatista-

Pues yo no correría si tu no quisieras quitarme mi helado-decia sonriendo cuando de repente plaf!!, una de las bolitas de nieve de tomoyo dio a parar al suelo-

Ya vez ahora se me callo parte de mi helado-decia tomoyo fingiendo una molestia-

Pues creo que el que se quedo sin helado fui yo-decia mientras depositaba el como el cono en la basura y ponia sus manos en la cintura-

Ohhhh como lo siento en verdad- decía tomoyo acercándose a eriol- mira te comparto mi helado para que veas que me compadezco de ti-dijo esto agarrándole la mano y guiándolo a la fuente y por ultimo sentarse le sonrio y puso el helado en medio de los dos sonteniendolo con una mano y acercandoce ella para lamer la bolita de fresa, mientras eriol solo la miraba-que no vas comer –decia lamiéndose los labios- esta rico-eriol solo le sonrio e imito lo que ella , los dos se fueron acercando poco a poco y comenzaron a lamer el helado , hasta que…

Plaf!!

Se callo la ultima bolita de nieve

Mmmmm, creo que no debi de haberte invitado de mi helado, ahora ya me quede sin el-decia tomoyo mientras simulaba un puchero, cosa que hizo que eriol estallara en carcajadas-

De que te ries tonto-decia tomoyo sonriéndole

De que nos quedamos igual sin helado-le sonreía eriol-

No te voy a disculpar que me hayas dejado sin helado ehhh, me debes una-dijo mostrándole la lengua-

A no me vs a disculpar

No, que haces, por que me miras asi-decia tomoyo mientras eriol la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa y se hacercaba a ella, tomoyo por instinto daba un paso hacia atrás-

Pues voy dirigirme a hacerte cosquillas hasta que me disculpes-dijo esto caminando hacia tomoyo y esta camino hacia un lado de la fuente-

Claro que no lo haras-decia mientras apresurabael paso y corria hacia el césped-

Claro que si- mientras le alcanzaba agarrándola por la mano y le comenzaba a hacer cosquillas, tayendo como consecuencia que se cayera tomoyo en el césped-

Jajajaja-basta….jajajajajja……basta por favor- decía tomoyo mientras eriol le hacia cosquillas-

No hasta que me diculpes-sonreia el zafiro-

Esta bien esta bien me rindo tu ganas-decia una tomoyo muy agitada por la serie de conquillas que le había dado su esposo-

Ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de que el casi estaba encima de ella y sus rostros muy juntos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo se mirabana a los ojos y poco a poco fueron quitando el poco espacio que había entre sus labios y ocurrió… su primer beso…

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola regrese por fin después de muuuuucho tiempo, discilpenme pero esque no tengo mucho tiempo trabajo mucho y estudio tmb, ahora que estoy de vacaciones de semana santa e estado escribiendo un poco y he logrado terminar este cap y empezado el otro, mmmm yo se que es un poco apresurado pero quiero ponerle lemon a este fic , claro en unos capítulos mas adelante, creo que se imaginan que momento quiero hacer este lemon…. Si a la primera vez de tommy y eriol… solo quiero que sea hermoso esa parte nada vulgar espero y me ayuden preparar este momento mágico de estos 2 personajes bueno eso es todo por el momento dejen reviews, ahhh otra cosa tmb he estado leyendo fics y créanme que hay muchas historias que me an dado la inspiración a seguir… sin mas por el momento me despido…

P.D. gracias por sus reviews

**Lizzy86**


End file.
